Fast Talker
.]] '''Fast Talker', also known as Short Charge , Fast Cast , Swiftness , Swiftcast, Chainspell, or CT 0, is a recurring ability in the series which allows characters to cast spells at a much quicker rate. It made its debut in Final Fantasy XI and is often related to magic-based jobs, such as White Mage and Red Mage. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Fast Talker is an augment ability found in the 3D versions, and is received at the Tower of Zot from Tellah if the player gave him two or more augments. It halves the casting time of spells. Final Fantasy X-2 Several Turbo abilities appear for various commands, which reduces the time to use said abilities by 40%. These abilities are Turbo Arcana, Turbo Black Magic, Turbo Bushido, Turbo White Magic, Turbo Instinct, and Turbo Swordplay. The ability Super Turbo Black Magic instead halves the casting time of Black Magic, as well as allowing the user to cast any Black Magic spell they have learned. All of these abilities are found on accessories and Garment Grids only. In addition, several jobs have "Lv.2" and "Lv.3" Auto-Abilities that reduce the cast time for the respective ability by a certain amount. Black Magic, White Magic, Kogoro, Ghiki, and Flurry Lv.2 reduce the cast time by 30%, while the Lv.3 versions cut cast time in half. Fiend Hunter only has a Lv.2 auto-ability, which reduces the cast time of its abilities by 40%, while Item Lv.2 reduces the cast time by 80%. Final Fantasy XI Fast Cast is a job ability exclusive to Red Mages. They first get Fast Cast at level 15 and from then on it will improve every so many levels. Fast cast has two effects, one of which is to decrease the cast time of spells. It also actually reduces the recast time between spells as well. Since a Red Mage usually has the role in a party to use buffs, debuffs, and/or healing, this helps them get more spells out quickly. This is also one of the primary abilities that makes Red Mage an attractive support job. Many other casters can benefit from quickened casting and recasting times, including Bards, whose songs are affected by the Fast Cast ability. Fast Cast is related to the other Red Mage ability, Chain Spell. Final Fantasy XII Swiftness appears as a series of augment licenses that reduce all action time by 12% (not 10%, as claimed in the description) per license. Final Fantasy XIV Swiftcast is an ability that allows the user to cast one spell with no cast time. The ability can be used by all Disciples of War and Magic and the only jobs that can use the ability are Black Mage, White Mage, Scholar, Astrologian, and Summoner. Final Fantasy Tactics Swiftness (also called Short Charge) is a support ability. It is learned by the Time Mage for 800 JP. Swiftness reduces Charge Time in all CT-related abilities except for Aim, Sing, Dance, and Jump by half. There is also a dummied out ability called CT 0 (also called Non-Charge) that has a cost of 3000 JP assigned to it, but it is not learnable by any jobs. Its effect while equipped removes the charge time from every ability, except for those unaffected by Swiftness. No units of any kind make use of the ability, and it appears to be a debug tool. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Several Soul Breaks grant buffs that temporarily reduce or eliminate the charge time of abilities, with varying conditions. Final Fantasy Explorers Chainspell is unique to the Red Mage job. It grants the user reduced casting time for all spells for a limited time. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFAB Fast Cast (F) Legend R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R Legend). FFAB Fast Cast (M) Legend R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R Legend). FFAB Fast Cast (F) Legend R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+ Legend). FFAB Fast Cast (M) Legend R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+ Legend). FFRK Swiftness Icon.png|Icon for Swiftness in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Swiftcast Fira Icon.png|Icon for Swiftcast Fira in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Swiftcast Fira.png|Swiftcast Fira in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Recurring support abilities